micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Scanderson
Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Kingdom of Theodia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cajak (Talk) 20:23, June 8, 2010 Ȝod Dæȝ! | ᚷᚩᛞ᛫ᛞᚫᚷ It's great to finally meet someone else that is as interested in pre-Christian Germania, Scandinavia, and Brittania as I! Where I live, people make fun of Leifur Eiriksson and seem to be enamoured with that Syphilis-infested scumbag, Chistopher Colombus. In fact, the textbooks give only one paragraph '''and one quote''' about Norse History, and the quote was Ibn Fadlan's heavily biased account of the Rus. I've only met one other person who's explicitly fond of pre-Christian Northern Europe in all my 13 years living in South-West Florida (We moved from Indiana when I was 3). I have a massive Old English Lexicon (over 30,000 words!) that I can E-mail you, if you want. I plan to use it myself to kick out all of that annoying Spanish lexical influence. I am currently uncertain of how I am going to arrange Theodsprax's runes into Ættir, and if you've any ideas as to how I might do that, please E-mail me. I haven't converted to Christianity; I was born into it, although my beliefs are currently somewhere between Presbyterianism and Wicca. I keep the runic calendar and the language and other such things because I love these and many more aspects of my ancestors' lives (more than 3/4 of my ancestors have a either a Scandinavian or German heritage) and I wish to bring these things and more into Theodian culture. I am practically in love with sound of Old English and want to make a modern version of it. By the end of the summer, Þeodsprax's Lexicon will be almost entirely Old English words. I don't want Nordic culture to ever die out because, well, it's bloody amazing and deserves far more than a simple paragraph in history books. In truth, it deserves several books. There was a question on the show Jeopardy not too long ago, and the question was "If you were to sail west from Norway, what country would you likely hit first?" The first person said, "Finland," the second said, "Sweden," and the third said, "Russia." Obviously, the answer was Iceland, but nobody knew anything about Scandinavian history, let alone geography (or the difference between West and East). It's really sad, and if Nordic culture were ever to die out, a piece of me would go with it. Anyways, I believe it to be important to have pagans in a country, because they keep the the history and the culture alive. And although Asatru would not work for my personal beliefs, I thank you for helping to keep the old cultures and ways alive. And be certain: Nordic Religion, History, Literature, and Culture will be taught in Theodian schools, should Theodia ever manage to establish itself as a macronation. The reason I chose to ban Muslims is because I looked at Norway and many other western European nations, and how the Muslim faiths and cultures of many new immigrants and refugees are clashing with local cultures and religions. And after seeing how they are willing to react to Christians, who are people of the book and therefore protected, as specifically stated in their Qur'an, their reactions to people not of the book would doubtlessly be much harsher, and letting them in could result in ethnic clashes between the Muslims and any citizens that immigrate to the Kingdom. Not only that, but, after learning of what happened in India a while back, when Indian Muslims went off and made their own country to the north-west of India, the carnage that ensued between the Monotheistic Muslims and Polytheistic Hindus makes me even less likely to want to let them in, especially after what they did to those ancient statues of the Buddha (Islam vehemently opposes portraying the faces of people). After some pagans have immigrated to the Kingdom, allowing Muslims in would be a riot or two, waiting to happen. In addition, the Islamic law of Shariah would be a constant threat to this western kingdom. Also, after learning about what had happened in Iran in 1984, if the Islamic population were to big enough, they might kick me out in favour of an Imam (Iran's Ayatolla was an Imam). Also, according to Islam, once one is a Muslim, they are always a Muslim, even if they convert, and it is expected that the one who converted away from Islam will be killed, and that is a legal problem waiting to happen. Not only that, but the three major denominations of Islam absolutely hate each other - a riot, waiting to happen (look at the wars between the Sunnis and Shi'ites). Furthermore, Islam would threaten the gender-neutral society that is Theodia. Now, I am not stating and I have not stated that all Muslims are bad or anything of the like, but I believe it best for Theodia to be free of Islamic influence. And after seeing how many Micronations go through civil wars early-on, I decided it was best to try and avoid unrest, wherever possible. That is also why Hinduism is Restricted, because it clashes heavily with Buddhism; the two groups just do not like each other. It is iffy on whether or not Greek Orthodoxy will remain unrestricted, particularly because it doesn't get along with many of the other allowed religions and because it is Orthodox Christianity. The Orthodox Protestant churches are restricted, so it reasons to say that Greek Orthodoxy should be, too. But, then again, Greek Orthodoxy also offers another point of view of the Varangians. Even so, it is likely that it will be moved down from the unrestricted list and into the restricted list (I apologize for restating that thrice). Catholicism is unrestricted, and will remain that way, for the Catholic Church has come a long way from the middle ages, and all of the Catholics that I have ever met almost seem more religiously liberal than us Presbyterians. Even the Vatican seems open to new ideas! I, myself, have strayed a bit from mainstream Presbyterianism, and am what I consider a sub-branch of Prebyterianism: Kaerism. It is an effort to bring many of the wonderful traditions of pagan religions (specifically Asatru) into a Christian religion that is very open to other belief systems (well, except Islam, Scientology, and Satanism (egoism as a religion)), honours many of the traditions of our ancestors, and that doesn't make up dates for important events and/or worship humans. And, yes, this new branch of Christianity is one that openly practices magick. I have, of course, considered converting to a branch of Paganism, in recent years, but now-a-days I am certain that I have, or at least nearing, the religion that is right for me. The only reason really that there is a national religion is because I wanted a specifically Theodian religion to help further the creation of a national Identity. Also, in reality, no religions are banned, because those people of banned and restricted religions can all just join the Unitarian Universalists and not change any of their beliefs. You may think this is counter-productive to the bans, but it serves a useful purpose: it helps to prevent them from ever assembling en masse, and many of their beliefs may change due to the extremely open environments of Unitarian Churches. It also weakens the insults of Cesidians against these policies. And to answer your question: yes, some of this can change. The constitution as not yet been written; Theodia is still a fairly clean slate, with much more of its history to write. And yes, it is likely that compromises will be made. Two concessions that have already made made are the 'Unitarian Universalist Loophole' and permission for foreigners with prohibited religions to enter Theodian ports (assuming we ever get any ports). Also, the national religion is not forced on others. It is against Kaerist teachings to advocate the conversion of others (the exceptions being Satanists, Atheists, Agnostics, Deitists, Scientologists...). And what exactly do you mean by 'Consolidation'? E-mail? I'd prefer to carry on these conversations on E-mail, if that's all right with you. You can reach me here: theodia.gov@gmail.com. Just send me a blank e-mail and I'll reply with my response to this. E-mail is simply a much better medium that this talk page. Thanks! Case Inflections Just to let you know that West Germanic is ᚹᛖᛥᚷᛖᚱᛗᚫᚾᚦ (ᚹᛖᛥᚷᛖᚱᛗᚫᚾᚦᛖᚾ is a dative/genitive adjectival weak inflection) and the word for 'language' is ᛋᛈᚱᚫᚳ (ᛋᛈᚱᚫᚳᛖ is a dative/genitive strong noun inflection). On my dictionary website, you probably saw ᚹᚩᚱᛞᛖᛒᚢᛣ ᛞᛖᚱ ᚹᛖᛥᚷᛖᚱᛗᚫᚾᚦᛖᚾ ᛋᛈᚱᚫᚳᛖ, which means 'Dictionary of the West Germanic language', hence the genitive case is employed. :~Scanderson 09:15, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Reply :Oh! I had no idea that you were declining nouns. ::~ Ła Þȷöd wö Þeödıa 02:49, October 1, 2010 (UTC)